


does this mean I love you?

by iwillwalk500miles



Series: Genesis' White Rose Week Prompts for 2020!! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, POV Ruby Rose, POV Third Person Limited, Ruby Rose-centric, Useless Lesbians, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), ruby referring to weiss as 'weiss with the pretty hair' is now my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: (White Rose Week 2020: letters + moments)She felt disconnected from her body, like nothing but her head and eyes existed—like the fidgeting of her hands and bouncing of her knees was happening far off in the back of her mind. Her mouth felt sandy and dry, though she couldn’t quite comprehend the feeling, not with her mind running a mile a minute—thinking and thinking and thinking, before—“I do miss you.” Ruby blurts. “I think I miss you all the time.”Weiss smiled at her, and Ruby wondered if she’d ever find anything more beautiful.Or;Ruby really needs to learn what counts as gay and what doesn't.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Genesis' White Rose Week Prompts for 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776382
Comments: 54
Kudos: 254





	does this mean I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> (aka letters they write each other and the moments in time between them)

“I’m going to write her a letter.” Ruby stated, her determination bleeding into her tone. She looked at Blake and Yang, lazing about in Yang’s room while Ruby stood determinedly in the doorway. At their blank looks, Ruby rolled her eyes. “Weiss! I’m going to write Weiss a letter!”

“Weiss with the pretty hair?” Yang asked her, chewing on her cheek thoughtfully. “The one you haven’t stopped gushing about? That Weiss?”

“There’s only one Weiss at Beacon, Yang.” Ruby said with a huff, bounding further inside the room, a spring in her step. “And stop calling her that.”

“What, _‘Weiss with the pretty hair’_? I thought that was our nickname for her, that’s what you called her for a month straight when you first started getting along—”

“Shush, Yang!” Ruby said, her cheeks flushing. Her sister wasn’t lying, Ruby _had_ called Weiss that for a long time, but that didn’t mean she wanted reminders. “I’m gonna write Weiss a letter, okay?”

“...a letter?” Blake asked slowly from where she lay, pausing from throwing a ball up and down to catch. She blinked, watching Ruby with an odd look on her face.

“Yup!” Ruby grinned, crossing her arms smugly. “It’s gonna be perfect.”

“Ruby, are you sure?” Yang asked, raising a brow. She was leaning back in her desk hair, a pencil balanced between her top lip and nose. It wiggled as a skeptical look made its way to her face.

“Of course!” Ruby insisted, smiling at her sister. There was no way that Yang could change her mind, no matter what she was going to say. She’d been friends with Weiss Schnee for the better part of a year, and though they had a rocky start and bickered constantly, they had both become fond of one another. Ruby went as far as stating that they were best friends, while Weiss said they were ‘familiar’ with one another. (Which in Weiss-speak basically meant that they were soulmates.) “Weiss is kind of old fashioned, right? So I think she’d like a letter.”

“Just to be clear, what _kind_ of letter are you writing her?” Blake narrowed her eyes, watching her carefully. Though she was Yang’s best friend through and through, Ruby found herself easily getting along with the older girl despite the fact that she somehow managed to find herself willingly in Yang’s company.

“A nice one.” Ruby scoffed, as though it was obvious.

Yang sighed, her lips curling as a soft laugh fled her mouth. “That’s not exactly what she meant, Rubles.”

“Oh, okay then.” She said, turning back to Blake. “Well, what did you—”

“Is it a love letter?” Blake asked, cutting her off. Her tone was serious, her brows furrowed suspiciously as she watched Ruby. Despite the fact that Yang barely knew who they were talking about, Blake was actually on relatively good terms with Weiss. They had very similar class schedules, and when Ruby skipped along to the university library, she often found them having slightly heated debates about their philosophy class. 

“A love letter?” She repeated, baffled.

“Are you writing to Weiss because you have a crush on her?” Blake tilted her head, her eyes glittering. There was a knowing look on her face, and for a moment it felt like even though Blake was only looking into her eyes she was seeing much more than Ruby was comfortable with.

“No...?” Ruby mumbled, not meaning for her voice to come out like a question. She frowned, raising a hand to rub at her chin in thought. A crush on _Weiss_ ? That was ridiculous! She could barely imagine it—well, that actually wasn’t true, she could imagine it just fine. Her best friend was _super_ awesome, so of course she thought that people could very easily develop feelings for her. But Ruby wasn’t like that, she thought that Weiss was just fine as her friend. “I just thought it would be a nice thing to do...”

“Okay, well it’s the thought that counts but what you want to do sounds a little...” Yang trailed off, looking to Blake for help.

“ _Not_ platonic.” Blake clarified for her.

“Yeah, letters are something you send to a person you’re in love with nowadays.” Yang added, placing her arms under her chin and leaning forward like some love struck protagonist of a historical romance. “Oh, Weiss, how I long for your company, your beautiful snow white locks interrupt my thoughts constantly—”

“That’s not true!” Ruby exclaimed, blood rising to her face and ears. “Weiss writes letters to her brother and sister all the time!”

“Yeah but that’s because Weiss is weird.” Yang shot back easily.

“ _And_ because it’s easier for her father to get a hold of digital mail.” Blake said, rolling her eyes. 

Ruby’s ears perked up, she didn’t know that the two had been close enough for Weiss to confide in Blake about her family. Something in her chest squeezed, but Ruby stamped it down quickly.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Yang asked, looking confused. “Aren’t parents usually the ones who hate tech?”

“For an old business tycoon, her father is relatively with the times.” Blake sighed, before furrowing her brow and adding. “Well, with the times in everything but tolerance.” She smiled a little, happy with her small quip.

“It’ll be fine you guys!” Ruby brushed them off, vibrating excitedly. “I’m going to write her a letter!”

They exchange glances. “Alright,” Blake hedged, “But be careful.”

“Yeah, Ruby.” Yang said, looking suddenly very serious. It was enough to make Ruby take a pause and listen closely, her sister wasn’t often so stern. “You don’t want to play with her feelings too much by accident.”

“It’ll be fine.” Ruby huffed after a moment. “We’re best friends! I think best friends do stuff like this for each other all the time.”

Blake’s eyes flickered to Yang, “They really don’t.”

* * *

_Dear Weiss,_

_Hi! I noticed that you’ve been down a little bit lately, so I came up with an idea to make you feel better! Isn’t it super cool? I’m writing this letter to you at lunch time, you just scolded me about doing homework at the table—well, haha! I’ve deceived you, it isn’t homework, but a letter to you! Aren’t I a mastermind?_

_Actually, don’t answer that... you’d probably say no._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to have a good day and that I care about you! And that your hair looks pretty all the time! Especially when it’s down, it always looks soft and pure and stuff! And also a bunch of other compliments that I totally have but can’t think of right now!_

_Your best friend,_

_Ruby_

* * *

“Sooooo, what do you guys think? It’s not so bad, is it?” Ruby shoved her phone into her sister’s face, watching excitedly as Blake leaned over Yang’s shoulder to read it. She’d already delivered the letter because she had no impulse control, but she did make sure to take a picture of the finished product to rush to Yang’s room to show her and Blake.

Once they were finished reading it, Yang and Blake exchanged matching unreadable looks. Ruby frowned, she didn’t usually mind when they did their silent communication thing, but it was awkward just standing and waiting until they stopped reading each other’s minds.

“Sweetheart, your mother and I have been talking.” Yang began after a moment, her voice gruff as she placed a lock of her hair on her upper lip, pretending to twirl it like a mustache.

“We think maybe you should consider other options, it doesn’t look like art school will work out.” Blake continued, her voice gentle, easily playing along without much prompting.

“It’s always good to have a back up plan just in case.” Yang said, before pausing and pretending to go into hysterics. “Oh Remnant _please_ have a back up plan.”

“Very funny.” Ruby fumed, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. She paused for a moment, worry furrowing her brow. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“Ruby.” Blake sighed.

“Yes?” She asked hopefully.

“It was very platonic.” Blake reached up and pat Ruby on the shoulder. “Except for the part about her hair, which was gayer than your sister.”

“I want to be offended but we all know it’s true.” Yang sighed, shooting Blake a lazy wink.

“What? No!” Ruby protested, ignoring her sister. “That was my favorite part, it’s like... one of the only compliments I could think of!”

“Isn’t she like your best friend?” Yang asked with a frown, “Shouldn’t you be able to come up with more shit than that?”

“Swear jar.” Ruby glared at her sister until Yang sighed and pulled out a quarter, tossing it to Ruby to put in the jar later. “Well...” She sighed after a moment, thinking over Yang’s words. “Yeah I know but anything else I could’ve said might’ve made her feel awkward because it was all kind of...” She grimaced, looking for the right word. “Flowery.”

Yang made a noise of understanding while Blake only looked confused.

“Flowery?” She asked, a frown on her face.

“She means gay, Blake, anything else she could come up with was hella gay.” Yang clarified for her.

“That is _not_ what I said.” Ruby said, a flush rising on her face. “I only mean that everything else I came up with was...”

“Flowery?” Yang suggested with a roll of her eyes.

“Gay?” Blake asked.

“Yes!” Ruby said, before starting to panic. “Wait, I meant to say no—”

“Hold on a second, Ruby.” Blake raised a hand, furrowing her brows.

“Yeah?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She didn’t like Blake’s tone, it was full of something she couldn’t place.

Blake watched her for a moment, amber eyes roaming her face. “Where’s the actual letter?”

Yang, catching on, also turned to Ruby—catching a glimpse of her sheepish expression. “...sis, tell me you didn’t.”

“I put it in her work locker?” Ruby asked, rubbing at the back of her head. It had been tough, sneaking into the campus lab, but Ruby had managed to make it work. The idea of the smile Weiss had on her face was enough determination to make it so she made it out relatively unscathed. But the way Blake and Yang were reacting so far made her feel as though she’d made a very big mistake.

“Ruby!” They said in unison, Blake sounding aghast and Yang sounding a little impressed.

“What?” Ruby asked, looking between them frantically. “What did I do?”

“I thought I told you to be careful with this—”

“Blake, c’mon...” Yang cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do, Weiss has probably already seen it.”

“But what’s the problem with the letter?” Ruby asked, the feeling of nervousness not fading one bit.

“It’s... very thoughtful.” Yang reassured her, a hesitant smile on her face. “But also kind of just a little bit... _gay_.”

“Mhmm,” Blake made a noise of agreement. “Homoerotic.”

Yang whirled on her, eyes narrowed and mouth pursed.“Never say that in the context of my baby sister ever again.”

Blake considered her options for a moment, nodding her head serenely. “...homoerotic.”

“I swear I will not hesitate, Belladonna.” But Yang was starting to smile again.

Ruby watched, the sense of confusion never quite fading from her. “Wait, what’s homoerotic mean?”

“Nope, nope not telling you this, you’re going to have to look it up on your own.”

“What? Yang c’mon just tell me—” Ruby pouted as her sister started to shove her out of the room, slamming the door in her face before Ruby could jump back inside. “Yaaaaaang! I just wanna know what homoerotic means!”

* * *

_Ruby,_

_It was a very nice surprise to receive your letter. Admittedly, I do wish that you would have used less exclamation marks, but that’s more of a personal gripe than anything else. I don’t mean to be so... sappy, but it was a happy turn of events that made my day the slightest bit less terrible than usual, so thank you. Normally, I think I would have told you all of this in person, but seeing as you took the time to write a letter to me I only thought it would be fair to return the favor._

_With appreciation,_

_Weiss_

_(P.S. Your compliment about my hair was nonsensical and hard to follow, but very kind.)_

* * *

“Look, look, she responded!” Ruby burst into Yang’s room, waving around the (absurdly expensive) piece of paper in the air.

Blake and Yang jumped, and though they were on opposite sides of the room they blushed as though they’d been caught doing something inappropriate. Ruby decided to pretend she didn’t notice, her smile splitting her face.

“Ah, you probably shouldn’t read it to us.” Blake said, averting her gaze.

“Blake’s right, it might be a little bit of an invasion of privacy.” Yang agreed, voice strangled.

“I wasn’t going to! I just wanted to share that she’d written back, I’m not entirely dumb about people, y’know.” Ruby frowned, placing her hands on her hips. “Give me a little bit of credit.”

“Sorry.” Blake blurted.

“You look awfully happy about that letter Rubles, did she say something nice?” Yang asked, sitting up in her bed and watching Ruby with a gentle smile on her face.

“She called my compliment nonsensical and hard to follow.” Ruby announced proudly, crossing her arms around her chest and grinning smugly.

“And that’s... a good thing?” Blake asked, a confused smile on her face.

“She _also_ said that it was nice of me to say.” Ruby answered, her hand going to the back of her neck as she blushed sheepishly.

“Ruby?” Yang asked.

“Yeah?”

“...nevermind.”

* * *

_Dear Weiss,_

_Hey! So you liked my letter, huh? Awesome! Though I am kind of sad that you gave me a look and told me to stop using so many exclamation points. (I will use as much as I want to!!!!!!!) But Penny told me she caught you smiling while you were reading it, so it was totally worth it._

_Hmmmm... what to talk about? I don’t know! :(.... Oh! You looked really pretty at the party last weekend! I didn’t get a chance to tell you, haha. Your dress was super cool, it really brought out the blue in your eyes. I’m sorry that you didn’t have a date or anything, I know that you were kind of complaining about it. Though, I was kinda glad we got to dance a little, I’d probably be pretty bummed out if some guy was hogging you all night._

_Anyway, you’re a super awesome dancer! Sorry that I kept stepping on your toes... let’s pretend it didn’t happen._

_Your best friend,_

_Ruby_

* * *

“Ruby?” Yang asked with a sigh, pressing her forehead into the palm of her hand.

“Yeah?” Ruby tilted her head, her fingers dancing on the wooden dinner table. She’d learned her lesson this time, and had decided she’d deliver the letter _after_ she got input from her big sister. (And Blake, because she always seemed at the apartment with Yang these days.)

“Don’t you think... that’s a little...” Yang trailed off, looking at Blake for help.

“Ruby, you called her pretty.” Blake said, popping from the kitchen and setting down the plates of food. One awesome thing about having Blake around all the time (besides the fact that she was good company) was that she actually knew how to cook, and had no problems making dinner every once in a while.

“Okay?” Ruby asked, waiting until Blake was seated to dig into her food.

Blake quirked a brow, fiddling with her spoon. “And you said that you would’ve been disappointed if she went to the party on a date with someone else.”

“...and?” Ruby continued, waiting for her to get to the point.

“Wow my baby sister is so oblivious it kind of hurts.” Yang sighed, leaning into her chair and throwing her head back dramatically. “Well, we can’t all inherit the Xiao-Long charm.”

“What charm? I’ve literally seen you jump off a roof into a pool in a hotdog costume in an attempt to get a girl’s number, not only did it _not_ work—but I’m pretty sure she thought you were insane.”

“Yeah, but like...” Yang frowned, turning to Blake. “You think I’m charming, don’t you Blakey?”

“...I’m not answering that question.”

* * *

_Ruby,_

_Admittedly I did not expect to receive another letter in this fashion, so this was a very pleasant surprise. Though, if you plan on making this a regular thing, is it too much not to ask for so much dramatics? Sun, the coworker who has the locker next to mine, seems to be convinced I’ve been on the receiving end of love letters and won’t stop teasing me about them. It does not help, of course, that you doodle little roses and things on the envelope... not that I mind them, as they are quite charming._

_Ah, I realize that may sound a little misleading so allow me reiterate, please don’t stop doodling on the envelopes, I think that they’re rather endearing—and they are quite lovely to look at. Oh, and don’t fret too much about the party, I didn’t mind not being asked out if it meant that I got to dance with you._

_With fondness,_

_Weiss_

* * *

“She wrote back again.” Ruby said, skipping into the living room and holding the envelope close to her chest. It was covered in awkward and wobbly doodles of snowflakes, and though it was funny that Weiss apparently couldn’t draw so well, the gesture set her chest aflame.

“Smile any harder and I’ll think that you won a lifetime supply of cookies.” Yang snorted sarcastically from the couch, turning back to face the tv. There was a cooking show on, which Ruby thought was kind of pointless—seeing as how her older sister wasn’t the best at preparing food.

“This is kind of wholesome, Yang, there’s no need to tease.” Blake said from the other side of the couch, lowering her book a smidge to look Yang in the eye. 

The way they were looking at each other made Ruby feel awkward, and suddenly she wondered if it was too late to escape to her room.

“I mean, yeah there is!” Yang insisted, sitting up a little on the couch and grinning at Blake. “Can you imagine the Ice Queen sitting down to write a response to a love letter? I sure as hell can’t, that’s what makes it so funny.”

“It isn’t a love letter, Yang!” Ruby protested, her face going bright pink. “Stop calling it a love letter! Because—because it isn’t one!” She stumbled over her words, and twitched awkwardly. 

Blake shot her an unreadable look. “I don’t mean to agree with your sister—”

“Hey!”

“—But it looks an awful lot like a love letter, Ruby.”

“What are you talking about? It’s fine, we’re _friends_.” She insisted. 

Nothing good would come of letting Blake and Yang get to her, Weiss was her _best friend_ —nothing more and nothing less. It didn’t make sense anyway, it wasn’t like Ruby and Weiss did anything strange that other best friends didn’t do. (She was conveniently ignoring the fact that they had been exchanging letters) Saying that Weiss and Ruby had something going on was like saying that Blake and Yang had something going on.

Ruby’s train of thought derailed entirely, and she froze.

Yang and Blake _did_ have something going on.

“Friends?” Her sister scoffed, totally missing out on Ruby's panicked expression. “Maybe with benefits.”

“Shut up! There is no _benefit_ except the benefit of _friendship_!” Ruby squeaked, suddenly aware of the great fire burning in her cheeks. She felt like she was going to be swallowed up in a giant hole, like Yang was grinning down at her and tossing pebbles to where she sat—at the bottom of the well called embarrassment. 

“Lookin’ awfully flustered there, little Rubles, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked her.” Yang grinned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Shush, Yang, stop teasing your sister.” Blake said, shooting her a look. To Ruby’s surprise, her older sister seemed to heed her words, pouting a little bit and sighing.

“Fine, whatever.” Yang mumbled, and turned back to the tv.

* * *

_Dear Weiss,_

_Sun’s teasing you about these letters? Sorry! I know how it feels, Yang and Blake seemed to be convinced of the same thing he is. It isn’t weird that we write each other letters right? I mean, I care about you and I want you to know, plus I think it’s kind of fun that we have our own little thing. I mean, I like it when you tell me things, you know? And this is just another one of the ways you do that, only it takes more time and effort and means a whole bunch to me._

_You get busy a lot, and I tend to miss you, and these letters are like a tiny window to each other—like it proves that you think about me, even a little bit. It’s nice... the thought that you think of me, it makes me go, “Wow someone as awesome as Weiss likes me enough to write me a letter.” And that’s just so cool to me, that you would want to spend a little bit of your time just thinking about me._

_Sorry, was that a bit weird? I think I got lost in thought._

_A little bit confused—but still your best friend,_

_Ruby_

* * *

“You didn’t tell me that you missed me.” Weiss said, holding a familiar envelope shrouded in Ruby’s rose doodles. Her face was contorted in an odd expression, and Ruby couldn’t help but worry that she had written Weiss something weird.

“Um.” Ruby started, processing what Weiss had just said to her. She looks down at the bag of cookies she’d just bought from the cafe. “Want one?”

Weiss’ lips twitched, her eyes shining just a little before all signs of her amusement faded away. Ruby is suddenly struck by how pretty Weiss is—it doesn’t matter if she isn’t smiling, if she’s about to smile, or she’s beaming—her beauty was enough to rip the air from her lungs sometimes. 

She blinked, startled, and realized that that might have been one of the _gayest_ things that she’d ever thought in her entire life.

“Ruby.” Weiss said, sliding into the seat across from her. She fidgeted slightly, adjusting herself as she cleared her throat. “You know that... you know that you can talk to me, don’t you?”

“Uh.” Ruby started, thinking about the right answer. “Yes.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as though she knew that Ruby hadn’t understood the question, and then sighed—averting her gaze and glancing out the window.

Ruby felt something in her stomach twist at the sight of her, the look on her face. She can’t bear to look, not at Weiss—not like _this_ , not so open and lovely and wonderful and _worried_. She can’t look at Weiss knowing that she—who had been perfectly oblivious up until the fact that she realized that her best friend was really very pretty—might actually want something from her that she could never give. 

She felt disconnected from her body, like nothing but her head and eyes existed—like the fidgeting of her hands and bouncing of her knees was happening far off in the back of her mind. Her mouth felt sandy and dry, though she couldn’t quite comprehend the feeling, not with her mind running a mile a minute—thinking and thinking and _thinking_ , before—

“I do miss you.” Ruby blurts. “I think I miss you all the time.”

Weiss smiled at her, and Ruby wondered if she’d ever find anything more beautiful.

* * *

_Ruby,_

_I am writing you this letter as a reply to your previous one, considering the conversation we had the other day as I ponder what to say. First things first, do not doubt my care for you, or the willingness I have to listen to you. Trust me, dearest, if I did not want to be listening I would make sure you knew it, when have you ever known me to do anything else but make my displeasure known?_

_(Being near you is never anything of the sort, I trust that you believe me.)_

_Regardless, I wanted to take this moment to reassure you in my desire to be in your company..._

_Er, I suppose that’s it._

_With growing exasperation at your dramatics,_

_Weiss_

* * *

“So she wrote back again?” Yang asked, poking her head out of the kitchen to see Ruby flopped on the couch, staring blankly at Weiss’ letter.

“Yeah.” She sighed, pressing the paper to her face and closing her eyes. Her heart was beating too fast, and she could feel the warmth from her chest spreading up to her cheeks.

Yang flicked the paper off of her face, peering down at her curiously. “What’s with that face?”

“It’s just...” Ruby groaned, her hands hitting her eyes with a loud smack as she let her out her frustration and tried to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. “I think things are getting a little—”

“Flowery?”

“—gay.” Ruby murmured.

“Glad you were able to admit that to yourself, Rabies.” Yang said proudly, puffing out her chest and grinning. She wiped away a fake tear, “I didn’t know if you’d ever have it in you.”

“Shut up, Yang.” Ruby grumbled.

“Swear jar.” Her sister sang.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open, and she jumped up off the cough with an indignant expression on her face. “Oh that totally _doesn’t_ count—”

* * *

_Dear Weiss,_

_Your hair looked pretty today! Your hair always looks pretty actually, and I know I’ve mentioned it before but I figured it couldn’t hurt to repeat myself. It’s a fact after all, people repeat facts they hear all the time! Clearly I’m doing the same, only it’s better... because it’s you, and because it’s about your hair... which is pretty._

_Maybe I should describe it better? To make sure my point is coming across._

_Hmmm... don’t laugh at me, okay?_

_It falls around your face really well, like clouds or snow or something else beautiful and white—and it’s long and flowy, it makes you look like royalty, some sort of princess. (And I know you don’t like that word, but it isn’t always a negative thing, not to me, not if it’s about you.) It’s the first thing I see when I’m looking for you in a crowd, and it’s soft and always smells nice._

_Sometimes when it gets warm it fluffs up, and it’s kind of funny to see when most of the time it’s long and straight and proper. Sometimes it curls around your ears and your cheeks and falls into your eyes and I think it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen._

_Your hair is really pretty, so don’t laugh at me when I tell you that more, okay?_

_Wondering if that was weird of me to say,_

_Ruby_

* * *

They didn’t stop exchanging letters until another month, when it occurred to Ruby that something in their relationship was changing. Fear sat on her chest, and she found herself much more reluctant to pick up a pen. Her feelings were starting to become more and more obvious, every one of her moves was marked, clearly dripping with the statement, _“I Like You.”_

It became increasingly obvious that Ruby was worried, and though Weiss was completely understanding when the topic was brought up—she couldn’t help but notice the tinge of sadness in her best friend’s eyes. 

Eventually, they stopped writing all together, with Ruby being the last one to send a letter.

(Well, that was until Weiss had apparently had enough.)

* * *

_Darling Ruby,_

_While it has come to my attention that you may have intended for the last letter you’ve written me to be the last (as it seems as though you get quite flustered when I bring up the topic... also you’ve been staring at my hair a lot more lately) I decided that I would write you another one. Before you come to the wrong conclusion, allow me to state formally that I am doing this because I want to, and not because of some strange moral reason or because I feel that I owe you._

_Admittedly, when going to a coworker of mine for help on expressing myself properly (you remember Sun, don’t you?) I found that he had stated—quite unnecessarily I might add—that I (and I quote) “would not do this out of some weird moral reason because [I] don’t have any of those.”_

_It was quite rude of him to say, but I did appreciate his honesty, however misplaced._

_Regardless, I would like to reiterate this statement before you do something weird and selfless again—your attempts at doing things for me were kind, but odd and selfless and I fear I find myself confused and undeserving of your kindness—that I very much like to write you letters. I imagine that even if we saw each other every moment of every day, I would still find myself penning you more often than naught. I normally loathe being so sentimental, but it is quite nice, this odd conversation we have going through pen and paper._

_(Or in your case, a red marker.)_

_Er, I do hope that I haven’t gone off track, and that this was easy to read. I have been quite frazzled as of late, and do not wish to cause you any undue stress._

_And for the record, since I could never quite find the courage to say it outloud, I believe that when you are not near, I miss you as well. I believe that I miss you nearly every second of every day, that with you gone—though there is a home for you near my heart—I am unsettled and wanting. Sometimes I fear that thoughts of the warmth I feel in your presence will consume me, but I know that because even though the feeling is alien to me it comes with you, and nothing that accompanies you can possibly be bad._

_...right, well, do have a good rest of your day._

_With the hope that you will stop being weird and selfless,_

_Weiss._

_(P.S. I think your hair is pretty too.)_

* * *

Ruby stared at the letter, blinking for a moment. “What the fu—” She cut herself off, shaking her head and reaching up to slap at her cheeks a little. When it appeared that she wasn’t dreaming, she smoothed out the expensive paper, leaning down and eyeing Weiss’ elegant (and to her surprise, slightly messy) handwriting. Her nose brushed the paper, and she was struck with the sudden smell of the odd mixture of pen ink and vanilla perfume.

The letter was much longer than the ones they had written to each other before. They usually just wrote one or two paragraphs, but this was an entire page—not to mention she’d called her ‘Darling Ruby’ whatever that was supposed to mean.

“This...” She grimaced. “Okay this _has_ to be considered gay, in what universe could it _not_ be considered gay?” She groaned, rubbing at her face and fighting the urge to slam her head into the wall. “I’m going to have to be brave now, aren’t I?”

What a hassle. 

Grabbing another piece of paper from her table, she scribbled down some words on it—trying to force down the blush that rose in her cheeks. Ruby resolved herself, it was time to be courageous. Clearly, Weiss felt the same, and even if she didn’t well... She grimaced. That was a problem that future Ruby was going to have to deal with.

“Alright.” She murmured, standing to her feet and shoving her piece of paper in an envelope she’d already doodled on. “Let’s be brave.”

Ruby wished it was as easy as that.

She was looking for Weiss for two hours before she realized she could have just called her. Grumbling quietly to herself, she plopped herself down on one of the benches of the university campus. She dug her phone out of her hoodie pocket and steeled her nerves, taking a deep breath. She could do this, she’d been planning it for two entire _hours_ now, she was more than prepared.

“Ruby?”

She jumped out of her skin, nearly sending her phone flying as her head snapped toward the sound of her name. “Weiss!” Ruby managed out, a strangled whine leaving the back of her throat. She felt her face begin to burn. “You scared me!”

Weiss frowned a little, tilting her head so that some of her hair fell into her face. She was dressed casually (by that Ruby meant that she was dressed casually for a rich person) with a long white dress hugging her body. Her arms were crossed, purse in the crook of her arm, and Ruby noticed that she was wearing red earrings.

“Heyyyy.” Ruby waved, smiling weakly. She shoved her phone back in her pocket, jumping to her feet and trying not to twitch too much. She failed.

“Hello.” Weiss replied, her lips twitching upward before her expression smoothed out, the only sign of emotion on her face the subtle furrow of her eyebrows. “You’re more awkward than usual, is something the matter?”

“Um.” Ruby squeaked, trying to ignore the way that Weiss sounded so _concerned_. “Not really.” 

Weiss quirked a brow. “Are you sure?” She asked disbelievingly, coming closer and standing right in front of Ruby. She peered up at her, the area around her eyes wrinkling as she stared into her face. 

Ruby swallowed, her mind going blank for a second. Weiss was _really_ close to her. 

“You seem nervous.” Weiss noted, leaning backward a little, something amused in her eyes. A smirk twisted her lips, and Ruby nearly fell over when a sense of smugness radiated from her expression.

“I’m always nervous around you.” Ruby blurted out.

Weiss blinked, and Ruby noticed with extreme satisfaction a blush was starting to make its home in her cheeks and ears. “I see.” She murmured quietly, reaching up and fiddling with a piece of her hair, twirling white locks of hair in her fingers.

“Uh, yeah.” Ruby nodded rapidly, puffing out her cheeks and averting her gaze. The letter in her pocket seemed to burn into her leg, branding what she had written down into her skin. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Weiss looked pleasantly surprised. 

“Here.” She scrambled to get the letter out of her pocket, shoving it into Weiss’ hands and hastily stumbling backward.

Weiss paused, holding the slightly crumpled envelope in her hands with a weird look on her face. A small smile began to creep it’s way onto her lips, growing bigger and becoming a crooked, beautiful expression of happiness. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding so loud that she was sure that Weiss could hear it. 

She’d never given her a letter in person before, Ruby remembered distantly, this was the first time she got to see what Weiss looked like getting one.

_Oh._ Ruby thought, _If this whole thing wasn’t gay before it definitely is now._

She trembled as Weiss opened up the letter, anticipation coursing through her veins and burning imprints of anxiety and something that felt desperate inside of her. She wanted Weiss to want her back, she wanted Weiss to read the letter and let Ruby kiss her. She wanted to touch her hair, to cup her cheeks.

Ruby wanted.

The paper slipped from Weiss’ fingers, an expression of shock on her face. There was a startling blush growing across her cheeks, one so bad that for a moment Ruby was scared that Weiss might have a fever.

“Ruby.” Weiss’ voice wobbled, she looked up at her, sharp blue eyes glazing over with something that she couldn’t identify. “Do you really—”

“Yes.” She blurted out. Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at the letter on the ground. She bent over, picking it up and dusting the bits of dirt off of it. “You... umm.” Her heart felt heavy. “You dropped this—”

“I love you too.” Weiss murmured, her voice quiet as she reached out and took the letter from Ruby’s hand. Her movements were methodical, and Ruby would have considered it robotic if not for the flush on her cheeks. 

“You—what?” Ruby asked, blinking. Had she heard her correctly?

Weiss rolled her eyes, slipping the envelope into her purse and setting it down on the bench that Ruby had been sitting on. “I love you too.” Weiss turned to look back at her, crossing her arms. “As in, I also hold romantic feelings for you and would like to—”

“You do!?” Ruby interrupted her loudly, eyes going wide. She felt like she was vibrating and bounded forward excitedly, her mouth pulled into a broad smile. It felt like there was an electric current just underneath her skin, zapping all of Ruby’s nerves and just waiting to burst free of her body—making her pulse race faster and faster until she was sure it might be unhealthy. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Weiss rolled her eyes, reaching out to grip Ruby by the hood of her hoodie and tugging her closer. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Awesome—!” She was cut off by the feeling of lips pressed against hers. 

Ruby felt like she could burst, everywhere Weiss was touching her burned. Hand prints on her shoulders, lip prints on her mouth—and Ruby found that spontaneous combustion didn’t seem like such a far off thing. She reached forward after a moment, hesitantly wrapping Weiss into an embrace—her palms positioning themselves on the small of her back and waist. She gripped desperately at the white dress, silky expensive material bunching in her hands, and couldn’t help the way she smiled into the kiss.

Weiss pulled away, pressing her forehead to Ruby’s shoulder. Her ears were bright red, and though she couldn’t see her face Ruby had the feeling that her cheeks were the same. 

“You love me.” Ruby said giddily.

“Of course.” Weiss murmured into the fabric of her hoodie, gripping at her shoulders as though she needed to steady herself. A sigh left her mouth, hot hair tickling Ruby’s neck. “How could I not?”

“Oh jeez.” Ruby laughed sheepishly, nosing into her hair and sighing contentedly. She smelled like vanilla and mint, and everything was so _soft_. “You really know how to woo a girl, Weiss.” 

Weiss mumbled something incomprehensible into her hoodie, and from the way she was grabbing at her it was clear that she was embarrassed. 

“You’re so cute, oh my gosh.” Ruby groaned, “What the heck that’s so _unfair_.”

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped out weekly, looking up to face Ruby. Her face was bright pink.

“But then how would I tell you how cute you are—”

She was cut off by Weiss pressing her mouth to hers once more.

Ruby almost laughed, reciprocating immediately.

If this was how Weiss was going to get her to be quiet from now on, well, Ruby didn't think she'd have any complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> i did fluff
> 
> i did that
> 
> i'm so tired


End file.
